


Kirby: The mirrior warriors

by Kirbywarrior655



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, In the beginning anyways, has a different tone in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbywarrior655/pseuds/Kirbywarrior655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plan goes horrifically wrong and five friends get caught in the middle of it. Will they be able to uncover the mysteries of their past and present? Or will they remain in the strange world the natives call "dreamland"? Rated T for language, violence, minor romance (OCxOC so far only one), and gore in the much later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Darkness Rises

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was (probably) the first story I wrote that I actually published (on fan fiction) and seeing as I now have an account here, I am posting all my stories here. I promise the writing gets better as the story goes on. Also, I do not own Kirby, just my Original Characters.

Dreamland was normally a place of peace and quiet.

Normally the most dangerous thing to worry about was the stupid fat king, but other then that things were peaceful. Besides the troublesome king there were the people he ruled, the Cappys. They lived in Cappy Town at the base of the king's huge castle. The kids would play and the parents would work. These were normal, everyday things, but none of that was happening where our story begins.

Our story begins when Meta Knight, the Kings best knight and Kirby's trainer, ran off to fight a new evil that had appeared and was causing chaos in Dreamland. With Meta Knight done and Kirby nowhere to be seen, the king thought it was the perfect time to reek havoc on the poor Cappys.

Cappy Town was a wreck. Everyone was too scared to even go outside out of fear of getting stampeded by the waddle dees. One of the Cappy families lived in the castle with the king. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like had two children Tiff and Tuff. Because they lived in the castle they were _safe_ from harm. They normally went out on adventures with Kirby, but with him gone they spent their days wondering where he was and praying that someone would put the king back in his place.

Lucky for all of them that help was soon on it's way to Dreamland.


	2. The Strange Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first main character is introduced in this chapter, only to get chased out of the town thanks to Dedede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you where wondering, the chapter started off with a quick little flash back.

A scream, a pound, a bright flash of light, that was all Richard could remember of before he woke up in a nice gassy meadow.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked himself looking around, completely unaware of his surroundings. He looked down to see that he wasn't himself. "Holy crap I'm a Kirby!" Richard shouts. And sure enough, he was small and round but unlike the normal Kirby, he was blue not pink. "But how? I'm supposed to be human, not a Kirby" Richard says slightly confused. "What's going on over there?"

At that exact moment the kids from Cappy Town were being chased by a monstrous elephant. Richard ran up to see it, but realized that it wasn't an elephant at all. It only had two legs and had more of a circular body. As he continued to look at it, he realized that it was looking right back at him. It was then that the Cappy kids walked up to Richard.

"Were playing tag, wanna join? Fampy is it." One said while pointing to the elephant like creature.

As it turned out Fampy was the name of the giant elephant like thing. The kids explained how the creature unlike the others they have seen was friendly. Richard looked relieved that the kids were okay and agreed to play tag with them. The kids were surprised that Richard could talk, but they didn't say anything about that.

"This is kind of fun," Richard thought as he ran this way and that, dodging everyone and everything as they tried to tag each other. "But I can't let myself get to distracted, I still need to find out why I'm a Kirby and not a human, and out of all things why a Kirby?" But as he thought this he slammed head, or what is supposed to be a head, first right into the mayors car.

"Hey, watch it!" Richard shouted in surprise.

The mayor was taken it back, he was absolutely surprised. Kirby went missing, but here was another Kirby only he was blue and could speak. "I'm sorry about that Kirby." Said the Mayor, "I wasn't looking". And with that the mayor sped away, going to tell the others no doubt. The kids took Richard around the town and gave him a tour of it, or what was left of the town.

It was then that the king bounded out and saw him. "Hey it's Kirby!" The king shouted. The king was a big, tall, fat penguin. He was in a limo with a snail, probably his henchman, and behind them was an army of waddle dees. "Get him!" Yelled the king and he pointed at Richard.

"Aw nuts." Richard said and without thinking he ran. He ran so fast that there was a dust cloud in the shape of a Kirby following behind him.

The waddle dees gave chase. They stampeded anyone who got in the way. The poor mail man got squashed along the way. Richard wondered why the fat king brought even more fat things to chase him. And why did everyone think he was Kirby? Sure he looked like Kirby but he was blue and Kirby was pink. Also he could talk and as far as he knew, Kirby didn't know how to talk. He just makes those "poyo" noises. Well that wasn't the most of his worries right then. Richard just kept running until he couldn't see any waddle dees or the king following him. He finally stopped and looked back and waited to see if they were still pursuing him.

That was the wrong move.

The king came back, this time with a funny looking storm cloud. Richard booked it out of there so fast you couldn't even see him running. Where was he running to? He didn't know but anywhere was better then there in his opinion. He still had no idea where he was, but he tried not to think about that. The best he could do right then was continue running away from the strange king and his army.


	3. Chapter 3: The King's Plan

Back outside of Cappy Town the king and his snail friend were talking about that strange character.

"Sire, I doubt that was actually Kirby." The snail said.

"Well why wouldn't it be Escargon?" The king asked. "He could have just fell into blue paint or something."

"But that thing was talking, didn't you hear it? 'Kirby' was saying 'out of the way' and 'sorry' to those miserable Cappys as we chased him all around town. Also, that thing didn't know where he was going. It was like this place was foreign to him and Kirby knows his way around." Escargon replied, trying to reason with the king.

"Okay I get it! It wasn't Kirby! You happy?" The King bellowed while looking rather mad at his adviser.

"Sire I'm only being logical." The sail laughed nervously.

"Well then," the king said, "I guess we should go back to the castle to talk to the Salesman." Escargon looked puzzled as he followed the king into his car.

"What do we need to talk to him about him Sire? We already have the monster with us."

"I know, but I have to ask him something." The king's answer was cryptic, but Escargon knew better than to ask questions.

"Okay, whatever you say Sire." Escargon started the engine and drove though Cappy Town toward the castle.

Waddle dees were going this way and that, destroying more of the Cappy's belongings.

The king, however, was thinking about that strange blue talking Kirby.

How could he talk?

Why was he blue?

If this wasn't the right Kirby then where is the real one?

Question upon question flooded the kings brain. He didn't even realize it when the car came to a stop in front of the castle.

The waddle dees had to carry his fat ass upstairs.

When the king finally realized he was in the throne room Escargon pushed a button on his throne that made the giant flat screen TV came out of the wall. It turned on and on the screen was a icon of a person in a cloaked uniform and there were letters under the icon spelling NME, which stood for Night Mare Enterprises.

Then the icon disappeared and the Salesman appeared.

"King Dededee, Escargon, how's that monster treating you?" The Salesman asked in his usual sales pitch voice.

"It's fine, but I got a question for you." The king said in a direct, 'no-nonsense' voice. The Salesman looked puzzled for a faction of a second before recovering.

"What's the question?"

"I saw this blue blobby creature that looked a lot like Kirby."

"So?" The Salesman prompted him to continue. He had no idea what this had to do with him.

"Well this one talked, I was wondering if there were other star warriors like Kirby."

"I don't know. But there is a story that I've heard that might be of relevance." The Salesman told King Dededee a story of five rebels that led a fleet who were fighting against NME and how they failed. He also told them about how they where rescued and then escaped, never to be seen again.

"So King," said the Salesman, "these five are NME's biggest threat."

"But what was the point of that? I don't get it." Dededee was confused and upset that the Salesman might be wasting his time. Escargon, however, seemed to understand and looked slightly annoyed.

"Are you suggesting that that Kirby like thing we saw might have been one of these people?"

"Its a possibility, but I'm not positive." The Salesman confirmed.

"Just keep a look out for more Kirby's around here."


	4. One Second to Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man... I wrote so differently like 6 years ago... I took a while editing this chapter.

Richard was walking about in a grassy meadow, known to the people who live in Dreamland as Green Greens, it was near Cappy Town. Green Greens was a peaceful place filled with a large forest and many meadows.

Richard was about to give up on finding anything other then trees and grass when he saw a figure sprawled out on the grass. He ran up to see the figure better and when he was close enough he realized that it was another Kirby, but this one was purple. The purple Kirby seemed to be passed out cold.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Richard asked the Kirby, but the Kirby didn't seem to be waking up. Richard tried shaking the Purple one and the passed out figure moved slightly which startled Richard and he stepped back. The Kirby groaned finally coming to.

"Ugh, my head," the purple Kirby said before opening her eyes and looking around curiously. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"Hey are you okay?" Richard asked, moving closer now that he was no longer startled.

"Kind of," said the female Kirby, but then she looked down and shouted, "Oh my god I'm a Kirby!"

Richard looked confused and said, "Yeah, you're a Kirby, so?"

"Well before being a Kirby, I was a human!" The purple Kirby looked very alarmed as she tried to further inspect her new body, but really she was just spinning in circles

"You too?" Richard blurted out before he could stop himself and the other Kirby stopped spinning to look at him strangely.

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"Well I also used to be human until one day I woke up in the meadows, as a Kirby." Richard was confused as to why there was another human who was turned into a Kirby.

"Well my name is Lily, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The purple Kirby says to Richard. For some reason the name Lily seemed to ring a big bell in his mind, but he ignored the felling.

"My name is Richard, nice to meet you too." For Lily hearing the name Richard was soothing. She couldn't think why but all she knew was that somehow she knew she had known someone with the name Richard before. But they couldn't think for long, because just then a knight with a sword and a Waddle Dee showed up.

Recognizing the Waddle Dee, Richard grabbed Lily's hand and shouted, "We've got to go! We've got to go!" but then Richard heard the sound of sucking and a great gust of wind. It was too strong and he was about to let go of Lily's hand when it stopped. The sudden gust of wind was gone and Richard dared a glance. What he saw amazed him.

First of all the sword guy was gone, second a tree was uprooted, and finally Lily was standing there with a green hat on her head, and a sword in her free hand. "What the?" Richard asked but Lily ignored him.

She walked up to the Waddle Dee and asked, "Why where you and your friend trying to attack us?" Seeing as waddle dees don't have mouths, even if the Waddle Dee wanted to respond he couldn't. "I see, you don't want to talk?" Lily asked, brandishing the sword "Well I guess you don't have to, I'll just use this good 'ol sword of mine."

"I don't think he can talk!" Richard cut in before she could do anything. Lily realized that and puts away her sword.

"Sorry about that." She said. but then the Waddle Dee poked her, gesturing towards the east. Lily looked confused and Richard explained.

"That's the direction I was coming from." He looked at the Waddle Dee and understood what he as trying to say. "Waddle Dee is trying to tell us that the reason why he tried to attack us was because the king to the east told him to pursue me." The waddle Dee started nodding his head.

"But why would the king try to attack you?" Lily said, looking as confused as ever.

"I don't have the slightest idea, but how did you get a sword? Where were is the sword guy? And why is that tree uprooted?" Richard asked Lily, he had waited for an answer before and he was going to get an answer.

"Well I kind of gasped in surprise when you grabbed my arm and then they moved a little, so I continued breathing in and then the sword guy kind of fell into my mouth and I kind of swallowed and then got this hat and sword, the tree uprooted when I was sucking I guess." Lily said sheepishly.

"So you sucked in a knight and got his sword?" Richard asked to confirm.

"Yeah that's basically what happened." Lily said, but then the Waddle Dee poked Richard and Richard looked to see the Waddle Dee pointing at a strange creature. The creature had boxing gloves on and a head band. It tried to punch Richard but Richard dodged.

"Right," said Richard, "let's try this out." The boxer creature swung at Richard again but then found itself in Richard's mouth. There was a pop and then a headband appeared on Richard's head. Then the Waddle Dee started bouncing and gestured for Richard and Lily to follow. Richard knew the Waddle Dee was taking them to see the king, and Richard was ready to fight the king.


End file.
